


whisper

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Scienceshipping, Snarky Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: "At last—at long last—things seemed to be okay again."Tony and Bruce make progress, and Clint makes a mistake.





	whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, this series won't just be about Tony and Bruce. We will get there. I promise. –Lia

At last—at long last—things seemed to be okay again.

Tony had been tasked with creating a new messenger app for the Avengers (because JARVIS was apparently too complicated for anything other than a Starkphone to store, and Tony wasn’t about to give  _ those _ out to all of the team), and while Bruce knew nothing of computer science, he did have a good eye for detail and was able to help Tony fix any bugs.

When they weren’t working on the app, they were “practicing,” as Bruce had suggested. They had decided to start by teaching the Hulk to recognize Tony, both in and out of the suit, as someone he could trust, so every day, they would go outside, Bruce would transform, and just be around Tony. Sometimes Tony would try to talk to him, and sometimes he would just sit nearby, quietly. Eventually they reached a point where the Hulk actively sought out Tony for company, and soon they were able to communicate using a mixture of words and hand signals.

“This is amazing,” Bruce said quietly as he watched the footage—JARVIS recorded their practice sessions so Bruce could see what had happened. “It’s kinda foggy, but I can kind of remember some of what happened.”

“Maybe as we keep practicing, you’ll remember,” said Tony. “But you’re right. It is amazing. This took us, what, a few months?”

“Something like that, yeah,” said Bruce. “How’s the app?”

“I’m trying something I’ve never done before,” said Tony. “Occasionally when programmers are totally at a loss, they start explaining what they’re trying to do to a rubber duck, and it helps them figure out the answer. It’s actually working quite nicely.”

“So that’s the function of a rubber duck,” Bruce mused.

“Did you just reference Harry Potter?” Tony asked.

“Maybe.”

~~~~

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Tony asked for the fifth time.

“Jesus Christ, Tony,” Bruce laughed. “You fuss too much.”

“Maybe I do,” said Tony. “I just don’t want to—”

“Tony.” Bruce gripped Tony’s shoulders, facing him head on. “I appreciate your looking out for me, but I really am fine. Trust me.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

~~~~

“So, whaddya got for us?” Steve asked.

Tony turned to Bruce. “D’you want to explain, or shall I?”

“You do it,” said Bruce. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” said Tony. “So, Bruce had a really good idea a few months ago, the same day that he and I first visited the Tower, that he—well, that the Hulk and I sort of… practice working together. And, well, it’s been going really well. We have some footage, if you’re interested in seeing it.”

“Absolutely,” said Steve. “Let’s see it.”

Tony sat down in his usual chair, giving Bruce a smile as he sat down next to him. “Alright, JARVIS, roll the clips.”

A screen rolled down in front of the window and displayed one of those old-timey countdowns, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then the footage was rolling.

_ A fleet of robots land in a circle around Tony—suited up—and Bruce. Moments later, they charge. _

_ Bruce reacts immediately, transforming into the Hulk and taking out three at once. _

_ “Nice shot, big guy!” Tony calls. Hulk smiles. _

_ For the next ten minutes, the two fight side by side, back to back, communicating with a mix of words and hand signals. From the outside, their vernacular is hard to decipher, but it appears that they are directing each other, Iron Man taking cues from Hulk just as much as the other way around. _

_ In a way, it’s beautiful—not the bits of robot scattered around the field, but the seamlessness in how they work together. Iron Man’s face is obviously hidden, but Hulk seems… at ease, in a way that nobody has ever seen before. _

_ When the last robots fall and fizzle from existence, Tony’s suit retracts into his gauntlets and then into the twin bracers around his wrists, but Hulk does not transform back. _

_ “Ready?” Tony asks. Hulk shakes his head. _

_ “Okay,” says Tony. “What now, then?” _

_ The camera pans to a massive armchair. It can’t be more than a hundred feet from where the robots were, yet it remains perfectly intact. Hulk walks over and sits in the armchair, looking up at the clouds. _

_ “Sounds good,” says Tony. “JARVIS, we’re done here. You can turn the camera off.” _

“Well, there we are,” said Tony as the screen rolled back up. “Captain, I think that, should Bruce join us on missions, he and I should be paired up as much as possible. We’ve figured out how to work together.” Steve nodded.

“Fucking hell, Stark,” said Clint. “You’re like, the Hulk Whisperer or something.”

Tony turned, very slowly, and looked Clint square in the eye. “Oh? And why’s that?” he asked. His voice held a slight edge, a chill.

“You’ve never seen that show, Dog Whisperer? This guy comes around to houses with shitty-ass dogs, ones that never do what their owner says, and the guy like, tames the dogs.”

“Oh, really?” Tony stood up, and walked towards Clint’s chair. “Is that what you think I’m like?”

Clint backed his chair away a little. “Well, yeah, I mean—”

“Out.”

“What?”

“Out. Get out of my tower. You’re banned for 24 hours. JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

“If this guy comes anywhere near the Tower within the next 24 hours, let me know, so I can disembowel him.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Wait, what?” Clint stood up. “What do you mean, disembowel—”

“And let this be a lesson to all of you,” Tony interrupted, looking around the room. “If you want to use my tower, if you want to use my shit, if you want me or my company to contribute in  _ any _ way to this team—” He paused, and took a breath. “The Hulk isn’t an animal that needs to be tamed. I am not some miracle worker for learning how to communicate with him. What you just saw, is something that Bruce, the Hulk, and I did, together, for this team. And if you want me to continue doing shit for you, you’re going to accept and respect that.”

“Tony,” Clint tried. Tony whirled on him.

“Did I  _ fucking whisper,  _ Agent?”

“Christ,” he said. “Since when were you so protective of Banner?”

“Dumb question,” said Tony. “You really should be asking yourself,  _ why the hell you aren’t the same way? _ Now  _ get out,  _ before I decide to disembowel you now.”

Clint turned to Steve. “C’mon, Cap, you’re not really gonna let him—”

“What can I do?” Steve asked. “It’s his tower. Besides, he has a point. We’re all on the same team here. We all have to be respectful.”

Clint looked over at Natasha, but she shook her head.

“Just go, Clint,” she said quietly. “I’m with Tony and Steve on this one.”

“Dammit, Nat,” Clint muttered, and he stormed out of the room.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Tony called brightly. “JARVIS, I mean it. 24-hour ban. Disable all of his credentials. Everything.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you,” said Tony. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home, to work on the messenger app  _ you _ asked me to code for you. Bruce, if you want to come with, you’re more than welcome, but if you want to stay, I can have Happy bring you home.”

“No… no, I’ll come with you,” said Bruce.

“Alright,” said Tony. “Let’s go home.”

The entire ride home, Bruce didn’t say a word. When they got out of the car, he raced ahead of Tony and went right into his room.

“Shit,” Tony said quietly. “D’you think I fucked up, Jarv?”

“I don’t think so, sir,” JARVIS replied. “Perhaps you were a little too aggressive, but Agent Barton’s remarks were quite insensitive. He needed to be reprimanded. However, you must remember that Dr. Banner is not accustomed to being defended the way you defended him, especially in regards to the Hulk.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Tony flopped down onto the couch. “I just. He’s important, Jarv. Not just to the team. To me.”

“Sir, I believe you may be experiencing romantic feelings towards Dr. Banner.”

“Y’know, you’ve said that to me about five times,” said Tony.

“And each time, I am more convinced that it is the case,” said JARVIS.

“So am I,” Tony said quietly. “So am I.”

He was quiet for a few moments, and then stood up. “Well, I’m gonna make dinner,” he said.

“Might I suggest—”

“Suggestion anticipated and accepted,” Tony interrupted. “It’s one of the only recipes I can actually make by myself.”

“Make sure that you start the rice first,” said JARVIS. “You always forget.”

“You’re not wrong, Jarv.”

~~~~

“Tony?”

Tony turned from the stove to see that Bruce was standing in the doorway. “Hey there.”

“I smelled dinner,” Bruce said sheepishly. “You made my favorite.”

“Oh, did I? I didn’t realize.” Tony grinned playfully. “I mean, it’s also one of the only things I can make by myself.”

Bruce walked over and dipped his finger in the mixing bowl of sauce Tony had made. “Hey, you didn’t cheat!”

“Y’know, I thought you were nuts for saying it made a difference, using honey and mustard as opposed to honey mustard, but it really does taste much better this way,” said Tony. “You’ve convinced me. No more cheating. Honey mustard can be used exclusively on sandwiches.”

Bruce smiled. “Hey, it looks like it’s time to put that in.”

“You’re right.” Tony poured the bowl of sauce into the skillet of chicken. “I’m useless without you.”

~~~~

They were sitting at the table and eating when Bruce finally said what was on his mind.

“You didn’t have to do that, back at the Tower.”

“You’re right,” said Tony. “I didn’t.”

“Why?” Bruce asked. “Why did you do it?”

“Why do you think?

“Is this a test or something?”

“No.” Tony shook his head almost vigorously. “No, it’s not a test. I just want to know, why you think I stood up for you.”

“Because you wanted to?” Bruce tried. “You felt like it? Felt like calling out Barton?” He paused for a second. “Because you care about me?”

Tony smiled. “That last one is close, but no.”

“Fine. I give up. Why did you do it?”

“Because you deserve it,” said Tony. “You deserve to not be talked about like that, and if you do get talked about like that, you deserve to be backed up.”

“Oh.”

“Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah. Weird, but alright. Nobody’s ever said any of that to me before.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” said Tony. “Now, last I checked, we still have ice cream in the freezer, and that couch looks lovely, and we still have quite a few episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to watch. Shall we?”

“Yeah,” said Bruce. “That sounds good.”

They stood up and brought their plates to the kitchen. Tony was about to go get the ice cream when Bruce grabbed his wrist. “What’s up?” Tony asked.

Bruce stepped forward and hugged him close. “Thanks,” he whispered into Tony’s chest.

Tony smiled and hugged back. “Any time,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
